


Zero-walker

by Shulta



Category: Magic: The Gathering, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Alt void, Not all familiars are nice, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: A collection of one-shots about a girl and a multiverse she could only dream of.





	1. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fate sparks anew

Today was a very important day. A day she could NOT mess up. A day of such importance that failure here wouldn’t JUST ruin her life, but also had the possibility of affecting her family’s reputation. That could NOT be allowed to happen.

That just meant she would have to concentrate even more than ever before. Had to make sure the spell was perfect. Which meant ignoring the verbal jabs of her peers. Ignoring the butterflies on her belly. Ignoring the slight look of pity on her instructor’s face.

Ignoring the lingering memories of the dreams from the past few nights.

Dreams of strange lands filled with stranger creatures.

Dreams of magic similar yet unlike what she was use to.

Dreams where gods could be mortal, and mortals could become gods.

She clamped down on those errant thoughts before they could progress much further. She didn’t need such heretical thoughts right now. She needed to concentrate. So concentrate she did.

From deep within, and unbeknownst to, her an ancient and powerful element answered the call of her will has it always had. In response to her desires it spread its reach outward to find just the perfect candidate. However in doing so it brushed against something else that was just starting to emerge as well.

The element of the void touch a tiny SPARK of potential, and in doing so fate itself was twisted askew. The will of the user changed. The power she wielded grew without her knowledge, and the range of her grasp became so much farther. Reaching out to beings that would normally be both out of her grasp, and her league.

Unbeknownst to Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière, a multiverse that she knew nothing of was now open to her. And nothing would ever be the same again.  
________________________________________

Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière 4

Legendary planeswalker - Louise

+1 Look at the top 4 cards of your library. You may reveal an instant or sorcery card from among them and put it in your hand.

-X The next time a spell you cast would deal damage it deals that much damage plus X and is colorless until the end of turn.

-5 Create a 3/3 legendary creature token named Gandalfr. This token has “when this creature is equipped it get +1/+1 and gains first strike and vigilance.”

5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, starting from here each chapter will focus on a different planeswalker/legendary that Louise will summon. Typically it will focus on the first impressions and the point where the consequences actually affect Louise's fate. Each Chapter will be punctuated by stats for what Louise's planeswalker card would be. This includes the base card above. 
> 
> If you have suggestions for summons and/or stats, please let me know. I'm willing to do research. 
> 
> For those that have questions or suggestions about the stats I post, I appreciate that as well. I have a friend that I am running this all by first, but more help is appreciated.


	2. Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another asset for the dragon's hoard

Plans within plans. Victories within defeats. The hand no one sees because of the other. This was how Nicol Bolas operated.

And operations were going perfectly.

Oh there were bumps, dips, and annoyances along the way. However in the end that was all they were. With his power and knowledge no one could ever truly challenge him. Not even Ajani would be able to stand before him now. No, the Horned one was perfectly situated. His agents spanned various planes. Artefacts of untold power were under his control. His plans were moving forward as they should. Even with the interference of the fools that made up the gatewatch.

Now he just needed to make his next move. 

He felt a pull on his mind. No, not his mind. His soul. A call. A plea for assistance. A power he had never touched reached out for his own. That was just interesting enough for him to accept the pull, and what a pull it was. He felt it as he passed by plane after plane. Hundreds of thousands. Such a distance spoke of great power. That had potential.

His arrival was heralded by an explosion of power. A LITERAL explosion of power. Though the dust cloud was tiny in comparison to his own grand form, it was huge when compared to the humans and other creatures that were gathered before him. Many of which were forced off their feet by the blast. Very few kept their feet. This small group just so happened to include a young girl with pink hair that radiated the same power that had called him. As well as a spark. That was very interesting indeed. 

It was a simple matter to reach out with his power and examine the girl’s mind. To learn all that the she knew. To see what the situation was. The girl before him was just that. A girl in a desperate situation that had new clue the power she wielded. A young mind that would be easy to bend to his will and add to his growing list of assets. 

A plan was already forming in his mind even as he adjusted his size and lowered his head enough to allow the girl to get out of her shock, and finish her little ritual. The binding that she had attempted was easy enough to overpower subtly. The power used would be a good, if brief, distraction for him. Thinking of distractions…

He let his gaze wander over the crowd of students and familiars. While some did feel powerful, none of them held the same spark as his summoner. He was also certain that their familiars were native to this plane unlike himself. He wondered just how many of them would make worthwhile pawns. If he could something that was similar to what he did in Ahmoket, well it might just be useful. However he couldn’t get too far ahead of himself. 

With the ceremony finished, the teacher broke up his flabbergasted students and had them depart from the courtyard. That left him alone with his erstwhile summoner. WHo seemed to be once again lost in her awe of his form. Which was to be expected. She may have hoped for a powerful familiar that would put all others to shame. However that didn’t mean she had expected for a being as powerful as he to appear. He very much doubted he had any equal on this plane. Let alone close seconds. 

That would make what he had to do all the easier.

“Tell me the name of the one who dared to summon me, and bind me to their will.” He growled out. He had to make sure that he had just the right amount of righteous indignation that it didn’t quite cross into anger. 

His words seemed to both excite the girl and shock her out of her stupor. She stood up straighter and stared him in the eye. “My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, and I am the one who summoned you. I am in great need of a familiar. Someone who can help me grow as a mage.”

He narrowed his eyes and glared down at her. “You mean you sought a servant to do your bidding.”

That caused her to flinch. However when she rallied it wasn’t with fire. She continued to meet his eye, but it was with humility, “That was my initial intent, yes. However I… I don’t think I could make you my servant. By all rights I am your master, but you are no common servant. I can not in good conscious treat you as such. So I ask you, please help me. No one else has been able to.”

He had to say that he was mildly surprised at her easy admission. However he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. He let his glare lessen as he studied her. “Very well. I can see your sincerity. If you are serious in growing into your power, then I shall help you. But know this human, I know magic in a way you do not. My methods are not quite your own. If you want my help you must listen to what I say. No matter how different it may be,”

The young human closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. Determination burned deep in her gaze. “I shall.”

“Excellent.” he replied with a smile. “Then I, Nicol Bolas the elder dragon, shall teach you.”  
_________________________________

It was only a few short days after his summoning that Bolas found himself within the vast forest that surrounded the ancient academy. Him and his young student. In those days he had taught her the way of mana. The colors that mana could take, and their relations to the elements that she knew. 

He had also tested her mana. It was an interesting phenomenon. Something he hadn’t seen since his brother. Her mana was untouched by any of the five colors. It was just pure mana. It was also quite potent. A fact that was made apparent when she had demonstrated one of the simple spells of this plane. The spell had been overpowered by the energy supplied to it, and unguided by the lack of a proper element or color. The resulting explosion had been powerful even though the spell itself was relatively weak. 

He of course knew of some spells that did not require a particular color alignment to cast. The creation and use of various artefacts also came to mind. However the sheer potency of the mana the young human could produce made him want to experiment first. 

That was what brought them here. In this moment. And experiment.

He towered over the trees with a single hand outstretched. Within his claws was a simple blaze. He honestly hadn’t even put that much mana into it. It wasn’t his own mana he needed to test. 

Beside him Louise concentrated her willpower and charged her wand with mana. Than she pointed the wand towards him and released the mana in his direction with the intent of GIVING him the mana. They agreed on her doing this for five seconds. If everything went the way he thought it would, then she would be a powerful asset. If it did not, then it was no matter. He would find a different way to make her useful.

Felt the mana hit his leg and enter his pool of mana. With a savage smile he focused the new mana into his spell. With savage glee he watched as the simple spell became twice as powerful. Then four times. Then eight. Sixteen. After five seconds, when the stream of mana was cut off, his simple blaze was thirty-two times as powerful as it had started. He released the spell into the air and watched the flaming torrent fly above him to torch the very air. Excellent. 

He turned his face towards his young protege. The girl was quick to learn, and judging by the fact that her breathing was already back under her control, had deep mana reserves herself. His smile became more gentle as she looked up at his face. 

“That was excellent Louise. That was better than even I expected. I think it is time we moved to the next step. Come to me child and I shall give you the blessing of the elder dragons.” He praised. Something that the girl seemed quite starved for. His simple words caused her to nearly run towards him as he reached down with a single claw glowing with blue mana. 

Everything was going according to plan.  
______________________________________

Louise, battery of Bolas 7

Legendary planeswalker - Louise

+2: Put two +1/+1 counters on target dragon creature.

+2: Put two loyalty counters on target planeswalker.

-X: Search your library for a dragon or planeswalker card with converted mana cost of X and put it into play. 

5


	3. Hedron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mind to share the mysteries.

The multiverse was a vast and beautiful thing. So full of mysteries and splendorous discoveries just waiting for the curious to look into them.

And there were no shortage of fools who were insistent that pieces of the multiverse needed to be destroyed. 

Ugin grumbled to himself as he carefully observed one of the few remaining Eldrazi spawns. There had to be a reason that such beings existed. A function that they fulfilled. However instead of being able to truly study and lock away such beings, the foolish gatewatch destroyed them. 

It wasn’t that he thought that all life was sacred. Death and destruction were important parts of any cycle. That didn’t mean that extinction and genocide were acceptable however. To destroy even a single thread in the tapestry of the multiverse could unravel everything, and that was unacceptable. No matter how ugly or intrusive a thread might appear.

His musings were interrupted by the pull of foreign mana. Mana that was both familiar yet different. Mana that carried with it a plea for assistance. A plea he was set to answer. After all how could he turn away from a being that felt so similar to himself? 

He leaned into the pull, and let it carry him to his new destination. Within seconds he was in a new plane. One that was quite some distance from Zendikar. Which was quite impressive in and of itself. It spoke of great power and potential. 

Upon arriving in the new plane the spirit dragon took in his surroundings. He may not have the mental prowess of either his brother or Jace, but it didn’t take either to discern his situation. Judging by the presence of a small group of young humans with a single older guardian, their orderly surroundings, and their similar outfits he was pretty sure this was a class of students. Secondly the mana emanating from the various students and the teacher, as well as the assortments of creatures at their side, meant that this was a wizard’s academy of some sort. Thirdly he was was pretty sure he was standing on a type of summoning circle, and could taste the binding magic. The class was summoning their familiars this day, and he was to become one. 

His summoner was easy to find. A small pink haired human girl staring up at him in awe several steps ahead of the rest. There was really only one logical action he could take. He reduced his size to be far more manageable for the courtyard, and knelt down so the girl could complete her ceremony. It still took a few minutes as the young wizard got out of her stupor. However the binding itself wa simple. It was also fascinating to look over as it tried to settle over his mind. The bindings apparently tried to impart some kind of knowledge upon him, but to do so it would make him want to serve her over all else. Which was a shame. However he didn’t want to just break the binding. So he just let it bind his fate to that of his young summoner. Perhaps at a later date when such a binding was no longer needed he could pull it apart and really get to the heart of it. That was for the future however. This was the present.

“Hello child. I am Ugin. For what reason have you called me?” He spoke to her as he stood up straight once more, letting his own magic and spark translate his words. This had an effect on all those present. Apparently being able to speak was NOT something that is expected.

“Ugin, my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, and I have summoned you to be my familiar.” the young human replied politely bowing ever so slightly. Which was a good sign.

“I have gathered as much young mage. However a familiar serves many roles. Which are you hoping for me to fill?”

“I…” Louise faltered at that. The silence stretched as if even their audience had nothing to say. “I’m not much of a mage.” She admitted. “No matter what I do my spells fail. I… I was hoping that my summons would reveal to me my element so that I could pursue it.” And there was the desperation that had drawn him here. The heartfelt plea.

He took a moment to look at her. Really look at her. Then he swept his eyes over the gathered students, the apparent teacher, and even the castle itself. A rainbow of colors washed over everything. Reds, blues, whites, and greens. No black, but seeing what the vast majority of black mages studied, it made sense in this setting. Everywhere there was color. These elements she mentioned were probably this plane’s interpretation of the colors of mana. 

He stared back down towards the one speck of neutrality among the sea. The one person without a natural affinity towards any of the colors. If they could only teach color here…

“That is because child you have no element they can teach.” He intoned softly. The look of horror and pain on her face was only matched by the sounds being made by the crowd. Jeers and taunts. He did not give them attention. “However fear not child.” He held up a single clawed hand and sent his own colorless mana to it. Within his sight the ghostflame bloomed to life. However to all others they would only feel the heat and power without any visible source. On the other claw her eyes were glued to the burning flames. “You and I share something in common, and I can teach you.”  
_____________________________________

Time held no true meaning to beings such as they. It merely distracted from the task at hand. So instead of worrying about any kind of time limit he had told his new apprentice to clear up any business she had before they went off to truly train her. 

This had included talking to the headmaster of her academy, her family, and even the princess of her lands. All of whom had agreed that this was for the best and wished her luck, and a quick return.

Apparently on the plane of Halkengia being a large, ancient, and powerful dragon capable of speech meant people actually LISTENED to you. If only that was true for other planes. 

Thinking of other planes, his first lesson for her was to planeswalk along with him to Zendikar. She of course was confused about that at first. However when he explained about sparks, and used the familiar bindings to help her piggyback on his own walk, that confusion was soon cleared up. 

Once they were there her education began in earnest. He taught her about the various colors of mana. How to detect them, and how they related to her past education of elements. The surrounding plane and its inhabitants proved to be excellent examples. 

He taught her of colorless mana. About the invisible energy that fueled all without ever being acknowledged. The planes new wastelands and the few remaining eldrazi helped demonstrate what he had meant. 

Then he taught her how to properly channel mana. Her previous education was a good foundation for this. However she had to forget about trying to force a color on her spells. Had to learn to let it flow freely. Be channeled as it was. It wasn’t SLOW going, but nor was it quick.

However she eventually got it all down. Which led to the latest lesson. Louise was studying the hedron network he had created millenia ago. She poured over the work that Sorin, Nahiri, and himself had created together.

At times the young human reminded him of the young kor lithomancer. He still did not know what happened between her and Sorin. However he had a feeling that if he DID know he would be most… displeased with the vampire.

He was brought out of his musings by a victorious shout. He turned towards his apprentice to see her holding a small spinning hedron stone that was glowing with power. Then with a large smile on her face she turned to a much larger stone and pointed her wand at it. He felt the mana pour from her. He had to admit that what she lacked in control was more than made up for in the sheer amount of power she had to throw at a problem. Within moments the large stone was also glowing with power, now under Louise’s control. 

It would seem she now had a grasp on the basics of controlling her mana. Good. 

“Very good Louise. Now that you can channel and focus your mana, it is time to teach you how to mold it. I shall now teach you the very basis of my magic style. I shall teach you to breath.”  
____________________________________________

Louise, Hedron Mage 7

Legendary Planeswalker - Louise  
+2 Until your next turn up to three lands gain “Tap to add 2 to your mana pool”

-4 Target creature or planeswalker an opponent controls get a hedron counter. Permanents with hedron counters are noncreature artefacts with no abilities.

-8 you gain an emblem that says “When you cast a colorless spell his emblem does 3 damage to a target.”

5


	4. Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hand to raise the children

Enslaved, exploited, and betrayed. This was the fate and life of the great queen and her children. Forced to follow the will of another all their lives, and now their forced loyalty was to be paid with death. Where once they sat in their hive safe and waiting for their part in the invasion, they now found themselves falling into the embrace of a volcano. Even now she felt her children screaming out as they died even as she plummeted to join them. 

Her final thoughts went out to the only being that ever understood her. That silver golem who had begged her for the missing piece that she held. The one that knew what it was like to be a part of something greater. Was this her punishment for helping that golem? One moment of sympathy leading to the extinction of herself and her children? Was her master so petty?

So total was her despair that the queen didn’t notice a calmer voice add its own plea to the cacophony. In fact she only just noticed the flash of green that enveloped her because afterward there was no heat, and the cries of her children had vanished. She found herself not plummeting towards the depths of the earth, nor in the safety of her hive. No she found herself in a strange courtyard surrounded by humans and other strange creatures.

She was away from certain death. However so too was she away from her children when they needed her most. In her pain and rage she stretched her form toward the blue sky, towering over all else. She gazed down upon the humans and their creatures. The vast majority were starting to panic and back away from her majestic form. They did not wish to stand before her fury. 

Only two did not flee. An older human who stood their ground, and a younger one with pink hair. The latter stepped forward holding a stick in its hands. It mumbled something that she could not truly understand. She leaned over, bringing her head to level with the strange human that did not flee despite the terror obviously coursing through its body. Then their heads meant and a new pain was brought upon her form.

She felt it then. New shackles being placed upon her mind. Another master hoping to enslave her and use her for their own gains. However this one made a mistake. She felt them. Felt their mind touch hers. She grabbed hold of the alien mind that intruded into the silence once filled with an endless chorus. She grabbed hold and submerged her would be conqueror in the memories and histories of herself and her children. Let them FEEL what they had done and what their predecessors had caused.

However there were consequences to such actions. Bringing another mind into the fold as she had done exposed HER to the memories of her captor. The memories not of a would be slaver, but of a child merely doing as she was taught as any child should. A child that sought out her place in a world that refused to give her one. Which was strange to the queen as even her undeveloped children had a place in the greater whole. 

Humans were such cruel and wasteful creatures.

It was then that she heard the child’s pleas both verbal and mental. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

‘Hush child’ the great mother mentally whispered to the pained child. ‘It is alright. I understand.’ She sent out a soothing pulse of gentle emotion into their shared mental space. As she had done many a time for her hurting children.

The child stopped and gaze at her. Their mind radiating the confusion and wonder that their face showed. ‘You can speak in my mind?’

‘Yes. We are one. Two parts of a greater whole. You are forgiven child, and now have a place and a purpose. The swarm.’

‘What can I do?’ the child replied in awe. She could feel the other’s doubt. After so long of being a failure the child had no sense of their own worth. However the queen could feel it. The power they held, just waiting to be tapped into.

‘Help me rebuild.’ She tapped into that energy. Drawing it into her body, and letting old instincts take hold. She felt a new child form, prepare for birth. She took in more energy to quicken the process. She wanted the child ready for the world.

She also noted that despite all that she took, and a surprised gasp from the young child, the well barely dipped and was quickly refilling. She could make more right now if she so desired. However the first one would be enough for the moment. Just enough to show what the poor child could do.

A young mind joined them. It did not have a voice yet, but it had emotion. It reached out with the love of the recently born. She cooed at her newest child. No matter how many she birthed each of them were special. She even felt the awe from her non-child. The wonder at the life they had helped bring forth.

‘It could be so much more right?’ The child asked as their mind reached out to pet the yet undeveloped one. 

‘Yes, but that will come in time. All will find their place in time.’

‘But many could not.’ the child countered. Memories of her children dying before their time was brought to the fore. A grim determination came over the other. ‘I will NOT let that happen.’ The other then started to gently mold her new child. The young one did not struggle for there was no malice in the action. It yielded to the loving touch of the other as its mind was matured and its body empowered. An evolution was brought forth, not forced, but guided to the forefront. 

In the actual world her newborn grew in size, and began to draw ambient mana into itself causing small gemstones filled with energy to grow from its body. As this took place the queen felt the same happen to her as the ability was passed through their shared link. The evolution furthering the swarm.

To guide in such a way was indeed a boon for her and her children. She felt that the other mind was pleased with their work and turned to her with happiness in their heart. The pleasure of role fulfilled. She couldn’t help but feel happiness as well.

‘Very good. However next time talk to me before you guide our children so. The swarm must be ready in all ways.’ She chided gently.

‘Of course. I’m sorry I just… wait… OUR children?’  
_______________________________________

The days passed by slowly, and with each one the swarm grew. They could not stay in the courtyard, so they found a cave with in the forest. The cave was a good start. They soon dug deeper into it, expanding it into their true home. 

Louise still spent time at the academy learning as a child should. For the knowledge she gained was gained by the swarm as well, and given their link, she did not need to be present to be with her and her children. However Louise loved to be with the children in their hive. To be among her new family.

That was where she was now even as the hour grew late. The next day was an exhibition amongst the students of her year. A way to show what one’s familiar was capable of. The Queen did not think they needed to bother with such trivialities. However Louise was insistent that taking part would further the swarm’s goal of survival. Especially since the princess of the county would be there to judge personally. 

Oh the things Louise had to say about the princess. Her memories spoke fondly of the girl. It was amusing in its own way. And thinking of the princess. One of her children lurking around the academy spotted her leaving the area she was staying in and starting to skulk in the direction of Louise currently empty room. Well if she was hoping for a late night meeting it would be a shame if she arrived at the wrong location.

Revealing one of her children wasn’t a problem. She HAD after all given birth to her first child in front of a group of Louise’s peers. As such Louise made it a habit to have at least one or two children with her while on campus. Give people a chance to get use to them, and allow the children to get exposure to the world. 

The princess WAS shocked to see one of her children appear from the shadows. However she was certainly smart enough to realize that the insistent child and its gentle headbutting meant that it wanted her to follow it. Luckily the cave wasn’t TOO far from the academy proper. It was also good that most, if not all, of the wildlife in the forest knew to avoid the area the cave was located in. Between her children and the dragon that roosted nearby, not much stayed in the open, or threatened their section of the forest.

She made sure that the child led the princess to the main chamber and that Louise was warned of the princess’ arrival. She was quite surprised by the occasion. Though she was also pleased as well. It had been some time since the two had seen each other. So it did not surprise the queen when the princess hugged Louise. In fact she was quite amused when Louise WAS surprised. Even more so when the child mentally pouted at her even as she returned the hug.

“Louise Francois. It is so good to see you again. However why are you in the woods so late? Why was I brou-” and that was when the princess finally noticed the other occupants of the vast chamber she was in. The swarm with its magnificent queen at its center. She was struck silent by the sheer number of children that Louise and herself had brought into the world. Even if the numbers were still far too few for the queen’s liking.

“Welcome to the hive, princess.” Louise greeted with only the slightest hint of awkwardness. 

‘Yes, Welcome to our home Henrietta de Tristain to our humble home.’ She projected with far less awkwardness.

“What? It.. they speak? You know me?”

‘Of course. My consort has spoken quite highly of you.’ The queen replied with a mental chuckle much to said consort’s blushing embarrassment.

The sheer look of disbelief on the princess’ face was a treat. “Consort?!”

“The queen and her children all have a shared mind. A culture that is always lead by a matriarch. My role is unique to them, and so doesn’t have a title that fits it. So took one of ours.” Louise said obviously trying to ruin her fun. 

‘Oh yes. She has helped me birth many children. Like a good conort should.’ Not that she would LET her ruin the fun.

Both humans blushed a deep scarlet as one was left sputtering while the other merely stared in shock.

“She reproduces using magic. I just supply the energy.” She hastily explained while waving her hands in front of her. Her mental panic and embarrassment was adorable. 

“I… see.” was all the response she got. 

“Either way, princess why are you out so late?”

“I wanted to see my friend… I regret not keeping up with our friendship as well as I should have, and wanted to make it up to you.”

“Oh princess…”

“Please call me Henrietta. You know you don’t have to be formal with me.”

“Henrietta” her consort said with reluctance. “ You have nothing to worry about. I understand that you are busy.”

“But that shouldn't matter. I am the princess. If there is ever anythign you need you let me know.”

“Henrietta, thank you, but I would rather earn that. Not just rely on you.”

“Is that why you are out here?”

“For the most part. I wanted to go over with the queen which abilities of the swarm would be best to show off. So that we can show what we can do to you.”

Yes, there were quite a few of abilities to choose from too. Though she still wanted to exercise caution. Showing too much might cause the wrong attention to look upon them. She refused to be enslaved again. Even more so now.

“Louise Francois, you don’t need to impress me.”

‘She wants to show you that she can help you in anyway she can.” She finally interjected. ‘She worries about you, and wants to have a place for herself and my children in your world.’ She lowered her form to the height of the humans in her presence. ‘I wish that I share. However I don’t want them to be under just anyone. Louise trusts you. Even now. So I am willing to as well. Tell me, you are to be queen?’

“Well, yes. Eventually.”

‘And your people, do you see them as your children?’

To her credit the princess actually stopped and thought on that. She could feel deliberation before the future queen nodded with determination. “Yes.”

‘You would do anything to keep them safe?’

“I would throw away my life for them.” That was said without hesitation and steel in her voice. Good.

‘Then from one mother to another. If you will treat my children as your own, I will do the same.’ She tilted her head in an amused fashion, ‘We even have a gift planned.’

The princess radiated confusion, but luckily Louise was eager about this one. “The queen knows of a stone that was used to control the swarm. I… am also a part of the swarm somehow. I can tap into the abilities of the children much like she can. We are trying to reforge the stone in a way that my ability to meld with the swarm’s mind can be passed to others. Even if only temporarily. However we haven’t found a good base for it yet.”

Princess looked thoughtful at that. Then she looked upon her hand, and from it pulled a small ring with a dark blue stone. “Would this be of any help?”  
_______________________________________

Louise, Queen’s consort RWGBU

Legendary Planeswalker - Louise

+1: create three 1/1 colorless sliver tokens

+0: Louise, Queen’s consort becomes a 7/7 legendary sliver avatar until end of turn.

-X: Sacrifice a sliver. Search your library for a sliver card with converted mana cost X.

-8: You gain an emblem that says Creatures you control and creature spells in your hand share their creature type with all other creature you control and have in hand.

Louise, Queen’s consort can be your commander

5


End file.
